Dark Refuge
by Zelda-Jewel
Summary: Shizuka can't get over the pain she feels over the death of her former lover. She feels lost and vulnerable without him near but little does she know that the darkness can be her greatest comfort and her worse fear. SetoxShizukaxBakura


**_Zelda-Jewel:_** Yet another fiction of mine. It's been in my head for quiet awhile, so I just had to write it down and share. Anyways this is something different then my other fics. Since I both love Kaiba and Bakura with Shizuka (Serenity) I couldn't help but make a story. For one reason, I find that Bakura and Kaiba are much alike in some ways which both fit well with Shizuka.

I try to respond to all my reviews that are kind. I take no notice of flamers!

Please enjoy and tell me what you think

**_Pairings:_**

BakuraxShizuka (Screamshipping)

SetoxShizuka (Silentshipping)

JoeyxMai (Polarshipping)

**_Summary:_** Shizuka can't get over the pain she feels over the death of her former lover. She feels lost and vulnerable without him near; but little does she know that the darkness can be her greatest comfort and her worse fear. (SetoxShizukaxBakura)

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**Dark Refuge**_

_**By: Zelda-Jewel**_

-

-

-

-

-

-

She could feel the tears spilled forth from her red eyes; she could tell that they were sore from all the other tears...the burning sensation never let her forget of the tears that came before. Shizuka raise a shaken hand to brush them away by she quickly found out that her skin was numb from cold wind on her cheeks. Her lips trembled partly from the harsh cold spring rain that felt like it froze her to the core, the other half from the utter loneliness and helplessness that she felt just standing there in front of his stone grave.

The dark stone stood out from the wet ground, the only thing written on the front was his name. The name that haunted her, taunted her, and utter drove her insane with loss. Only when lightning pierced the night sky did the name written there show...Seto Kaiba.

Her voice lodged in her throat as she read the name for the hundredth time. Finally all her strength to fight fled her and she felt her knees give out on her. With a thud that was hidden behind the loud echo of thunder she landed ungracefully in the mud at the foot of his grave. She felt the tears burst through whatever hold she had on them. Her hands covered her eyes as she cried with the strength that sorrow could only bring.

"I-I am s-sorry" she cried. Her hands formed fist and pounded the wet mud in front of his grave. She knew mud was now knotted within her fiery red hair turning it to a muddy brown and she new that it was all over her face but I couldn't careless. All that she was focusing on was dulling the pain...a pain that came only when those she loved were in danger.

"It's my entire fault" she continued to wail out loud. "Please don't leave me" she cried like it was the only way to comfort her. If only all this crying could bring Seto back to her, she would give anything, she would do anything for him...how could she even survive without him here?

Through everything she had to smirk at her own question, if only she could have heard herself say those three years ago. She would have scorned at herself for very thought of needing Seto beside her. Only when she realized that he was always there for her even when others were not...only he noticed this.

_(Flashback)_

_'Where is he?' she thought anxiously. She was to meet Katsuya here 15 minutes ago, did he forget her? She couldn't help but think that...Katsuya had a bad memory...but to forget his sister; he wouldn't do that._

_She sighed loudly. It was a beautiful summer day; a perfect day to go to the beach and that was the main plan, except Jounouchi was late...as always. She moved a bit to get into a more comfortable position, 'How long is he going to be?'_

_Suddenly she felt warm hands encircle around her eyes and felt the heat of a person's breath on her neck. Shizuka instantly relaxed at the touch, Katsuya always like to sneak up on her and frighten her. She felt the person behind her lean towards her ear and whisper something she would never forget._

_"Alone again Jounouchi?"_

_She stiffened at hearing the stranger's voice. This was not her brothers; the voice was a lot darker yet seductive all in one. She felt him smirk as he released her from him; she felt the loss of body heat and almost wished she could have it back. She gave her head a shake from such a thought and turned to meet the one who attacked her. She gasped when she saw Seto Kaiba standing before her._

_"Or are you waiting for that Mutt?" he continued as she took a step back from him to keep her distance. She had been warned that he was no good and she believed her brothers words._

_"Katsuya is not a mutt" she said firmly, pleased with herself that she was able to sort of stand up to Kaiba._

_He smirked at her courage before stepping closer to her; she took a step back against a near tree. She was quite sure she could keep him at bay until her brother got here. She suddenly found herself pressed against the tree and Kaiba at the same time and like before he leaned in a whispered in her ear._

_"So you are alone again, are you not?" she shuttered and looked away. In all truth she knew that Katsuya forgot about her, now that he has Mai as his girlfriend his time and energy has gone to her. She liked having Mai around but she found at times she even got jealous of her relationship with her brother...everything that he did with her now he does with Mai._

_She felt soft hands lift her chin up to look into azure blue eyes. The eyes held no expression that she could tell; they just stared right at her like they were reading her mind. Suddenly though she found she was brought into a tight hug. She looked up confused at what he had just done...but another part of her loved the feeling of the closeness._

_"You don't have to be alone you know?" Tears came fast to her eyes, she was so happy someone understood her. Understood how she felt without having to tell them. Kaiba realized this and he was the one to comfort her, true, he wasn't the nicest person in the world but he understood and that's all that mattered to her. At that moment Kaiba placed a gentle kiss on her lips like a seal of a promise, after that she knew that she always wanted him by her side._

_"Arigatoo...Seto"_**(1)**

_(End of Flashback)_

He told her she didn't have to be alone anymore...but he lied...He lied to her!

Shizuka once again slammed her fists into the ground. Seto had given his words that he would always be there for her, when he proposed to her only a few months before the incident that took his life. She never did get the chance to walk down that isle and she never got the chance to kiss her true love. Now she wondered alone for the last year hope that it was an accident. Unfortunately, it was all true...and she blamed herself for his death.

Suddenly a dark chuckle echoed through the empty grave yard. Sucking in a sharp gasp, Shizuka turned quickly towards the intruder but only found a lone tree standing there. As to add to the freaky turn of events, lightning shot through the air more terrifying then the last ones were. It soon followed with a loud boom of thunder.

Shivering from the cold, Shizuka placed her arms around her. She was sure that it was just her imagination playing games on her. She turned back to the stone grave. It was time for her to leave him once again. She gently kissed her trembling fingers, and then placed them on his name.

**"It's pathetic...the things mortals will do to comfort themselves"** Shizuka let go of a scream that lodged in her throat as she quickly turned again to once again find nothing. **"Don't you realize now he is not coming back" **This time she turned towards the graves, it was like this person's voice glided through the many graves stones.

"W-who are y-you?" She managed to get out, before that dark chuckle cut her off.

**"Are you frightened Shizuka?" **she shivered at the harsh voice; it was like it was tormenting her for fun. She would refuse to answer whoever was there. **"I've been watching you little Shizuka...through the darkness of the night I've come to you" **

"Who are you?" Shizuka said stronger, all memories forgotten as she focused on who dare have the guts to say he had watched her without her knowledge of it.

A quick flash of lightning drew her attention to the tree that stood behind her. There on one of the branch a figure laid casually. Her breath caught as she back up towards Seto's grave as if asking him for protection.

In a matter of seconds the figure landed gracefully on the wet grass in front of her. Thunder crack through the black sky, as the figure began to approach her. As this person looked up, Shizuka met the strangers haunting brown eyes. Lightning once again went off showing his long hair but she had yet to see his face, but she could make out that the stranger was a man.

**"Alone again Jounouchi?"(2)**

Shizuka choked on a scream slash sob when hearing his words. How could he say that to her? She didn't even know him, she couldn't even see him. She pressed the back of her legs against the grave stone and gritted her teeth at this stranger.

"How do you know me?" She hissed, not in the mood to deal with this guy. With unbelievable speed she found that this stranger was pressed up against her, and with the grave stone cutting into the back of her legs it was not a comfortable position.

**"Like I said, I've watched you. When you sleep, when you silently cry in your bedroom. When you're with the friends that don't even take notice of your suffering...I must say you are beautiful when you cry." **He chuckled once again, and she didn't need anyone to tell her that he was smirking at you surprised face.

"YOU PERVERT!" Shizuka screamed. She brought her hand up face and then back down with the intention of slapping that smirk off his face, but before her hand could touch it was grabbed roughly. She cried out as he twisted her arm around and forced her back against his stomach.

Her heart beat rapidly; she felt the ripples of his laughter, not to mention his tight abs against her back. She could help but feel a blush slip across her face, but she shook it off as she tried to focus on getting him off her.

**"Now, now little Shizuka** **that wasn't very nice of you" **He whispered in her ear.

She shut her eyes tight to make it go away but they failed as they opened wide as she felt moist lips against her jaw bone. She squeaked as she tried to push him away from her. She looked down at the grave stone in front of her now, and instantly felt dirty about herself.

"S-stop" She whispered

**"Why should I?"** he challenged

"Because..." she moaned as she felt him leave a moist trail of saliva down her neck. Her mind fogged up and she couldn't think straight, her mind cried for her to fight with all her power, but then her body wished for him to just continue to hold her, even if she didn't know who he was. She tried to think straight but the pleasure of his touch was something she never felt before since... "S-Seto" she whimpered out.

**"Hmm"** she felt his teeth grazed her tender flesh before leaning into her ear and chuckle darkly **"He's gone. He's not coming back for you and he will not protect you anymore...move on!" **the last part came out harsh; she shivered at his coldness for her feelings. How could she ever forget about Seto?

Before she could answer herself she was jerked around and forced into a tight heated kiss. Her struggled at her attacker, kicking out her legs and pushing hard against his body to get him off her, but all she was able to do was cause him to laugh against her lips. Her mind fogged instantly from all around her. She couldn't think straight and soon found herself kissing back against the dark stranger.

At this he felt her subjection and deepened the kiss as he pressed through her soft lips into her warm inner mouth. He felt her moan once again into him and couldn't help but smirk at her want for comfort. And how he wanted her, more then anyone he came in contact with. His grip on her muddy red hair softened as he pushed himself deeper in her mouth tasting her bitter sweetness. His other hand snaked around her thin waist hold her tightly against his own body and felt her shiver at just how toned he really was.

With resistance he found the need for air had come and released her mouth from his. He looked down at her eyes that held nothing but calm desirable want in them. He smirked and kissed her swollen lips quickly before pulling away from her.

She instantly missed the heat from his body and cried out to stop him, "W-wait...w-who are y-you?" she asked scared that he would just walk away on her. He glanced over his shoulder letting her see the outline of a pale face, then those haunting eyes.

**"I'm the darkness"** and with that he disappeared into the night.

Her knee shook violently at what he just said, and what he just did to her. He made her forget the pain for, if only for a small amount of time. Her eyes landed make on her lover's tomb stone and she couldn't hold back the guilt she felt and tears flooded out again.

"O-oh G-God" she whimpered "I-I'm s-sorry"

Shizuka couldn't believe what she just did a few seconds ago...in front of her dead lovers grave to add onto that. She felt disguised in herself for actually giving in, and she belittled herself for enjoying it immensely. She didn't even know who this stranger was, and when she ask all she got was _'I'm the darkness'_...what does that mean? A shiver ran down her back and she found that she couldn't stay one more minute here. Turning quickly she ran out of the grave yard.

-

-

-

-

-

-

As Shizuka entered the tiny apartment she was greeted with the sight of her brother lying sloppily on the sofa fast asleep. Shaking her head sadly she walked quietly past him to the bathroom. Jounouchi was never that thrilled at Seto's and her relationship...in fact he down right hated it! Countless times had he demanded that she stay away from Seto; telling her that because of Seto ego it would end only in tears. Well, he was only partly right.

When news of Seto's death was out in the open he could even comfort her, for he didn't connect with her loss. All he said was 'Don't worry Shizuka; I'm sure he's pushing up da prettiest daisies for ya'. Thanks Jou...like that was comforting.

Shizuka sighed as she shut the door to the bathroom. After turning on the shower, she threw her wet jacket followed by her soaked cloths to the side and enter heated water. She hissed as the heat burned her cold skin, it was almost unbearable at first but soon it gentle relaxed her muscles. She hummed softly as she let the feel of the warmth return to her skin. She was also well aware that the mud in her hair was now running down her body and mixing with the clear water on the bottom, yet she couldn't care less, she just needed the warmth.

Her mind wondered to what happened tonight at the graveyard and she could hardly contain her blush and once again she felt guilty at what happened. She should have known better...but his touch was so firm and protective, like he wanted to tell her that he would protect her and comfortable. It scared her at how fast she fell for his touch. She blamed her loneliness.

Tears welled in her eyes. How she wanted Seto next to her, she would do anything to have him back, to see him smile, heck she would give anything to see that frown, that pout...that damn smirk.

_**"Shizuka...Shizuka"**_

She gasped at hearing that deep voice. Was she just hearing things? She shut her eyes ands shook her head. It couldn't be that stranger again; there was no one with her. The warmth of the water suddenly ran cold as she shivered. Her heart pounded at the haunting echo of that voice, it sound so familiar and yet so different. She was scared. Backing into the water of the shower she suddenly felt the warmth return as she felt something by her ear. She froze in her spot as she heard the heavy breathing.

_**"Give into me"**_

Shizuka squeaked and turned quickly, but found that there was no one there. She hurried shut the water off and dried as fast as she could to get away from those words. She was afraid of what the cost would be if she obeyed to them, and she was afraid because she found herself wanting to give in to them.

She entered her bedroom and locked the door so no one would be able to enter if they wanted to. She shut the window tight before back up onto her bed. It had been a long day and she found herself craving the sleep she had been deprived of in nearly a year. She laid back on her soft pillows before flick off the light. Never had she given into the darkness of sleep like she had done that night.

_(Dream)_

_"Seto is that you?" Shizkua asked shakily, as the person in front of her turned his head and smiled. His blue eyes greeted her in excitement and she couldn't help but smile back._

_"Who else would it be?" He turned fully, cocky as ever._

_Shizuka couldn't help but run into his arms, "I've missed you so much" she held onto him tightly, not wanting to let him go for if she did he would only disappear again._

_"I haven't gone anywhere" he frowned at her before pulling away from her._

_"I know I just have this feeling that you're going to leave me" Shizuka smiled up at him, her eyes sparkling in happiness. Her face brightened at his soothing voice._

_"Baka...You know I wouldn't do that" His smile was all she needed, to know that he was telling the truth "I will always care for you and want you to be happy. Never worry about me leaving"_

_"But you didn't leave me" Shizuka cried into his chest, "Not a day goes by that I wish I was here beside you"_

_"Ha, I don't think the mutt would like that very much..." she couldn't help laugh at his attitude towards her brother...she missed it. She just stood there hold him in silence and she loved ever minute of it. Ever thing was clear as day, she could see him and feel him and know he loves her. "I have to leave now" that startled her moment._

_"W-What?" she asked shakily not wanting him to repeat those words "You have to stop...you have to move on now. I can't protect you and I'm not there to give you your needs...I can't do that anymore...so for you to move on with your life I must leave"_

_"N-No Seto please...please don't leave me again" Shizuka cried as he slipped out of her grasp "Please, I have no one"_

_"I would never leave you alone, without anyone to care for you...but for you to see that you need to stop living with what happened to me" She could help but cry at his words, she didn't want to move on. "I'll always be with you in your memories and I'll be hidden in your heart"_

_"N-No"_

_"Remember Shizuka, I love you" In a flash she was facing the body blood of her lover. Memories ran through her mind as she could do nothing but watch his blood pour into the streets of Domino. _

_"SETO!"_

_(End of Dream)_

Shizuka woke with a start. Her heart pounded in her chest and tears flowed easily down her pale cheeks. She hated been like this; ever night since the incident she had this nightmare and she was sick of it.

She shakily got out of bed making her way over to her dresser. There a picture rested face down on the lace cloth. Picking it up, she turned it around to see the picture of Seto and her at graduation...although she wasn't a graduate yet she was there when Seto's was. He of course was frowning and looking anywhere but at the camera that Yugi had brought. She was standing next to him, with her arm around his blushing happily. This only brought more tears to her eyes; she placed the picture across her heart almost as to brand it there.

All the memories they shared made their time together all that more difficult to let go. Now she had no one there for her. Everyday her mind is plagued with his image. The lump in her throat broke free as she cried at all the happiness, all the courage, all the strength he gave her.

A crack of lightning sounded again, drawing her attention to her open window that rain was pouring into. She wiped away her tears and went to close the window, but before she could, something stopped her...

There in the darkened street stood a lone person. The outline of him resembled the stranger in the park. Her heart beat wildly again, all she could do was stare at the figure and she knew he was looking right back at her. Lightning flashed suddenly and his face lit up. Shizuka brought her hand to her mouth at the face of the person. Long white hair that was wiping harshly in the wind and dark brown eyes that pierced the darkness, his smirk held coldness and malicious ideas at what he was thinking, one name came to her mind...Bakura

As the lightning faded, darkness took over and she found that what she once was looking at was gone. She looked frantically around for any sign of him; it was strange to her why she actually wanted to find him. After looking in all possible areas she sighed dejectively and shut the window.

She backed away from the window still looking for a sign that he was there. That is until her back hit something solid...

Her hand instantly when up to met whatever she back into, but she found that her wrist were firmly but gently grabbed. At that moment her heart froze. She then felt it, the heavy breathing on the back of her neck. She pushed back a moan as she forced herself to relax.

**"I can feel your want little Shizuka..."**

She swallowed the lump in her throat again, because of her shakiness she found that she couldn't respond to his words...Did she really want him? Did she really want his touch? His comfort?

"N-No" she whispered out. She felt his chuckle on her neck; it sent shivers down to her feet and back up.

**"Still in denial? Still clinging on so pathetic hope that he will return to you?" she** couldn't deny his words, they were true. Part of her heart still looked for some hope that Seto was still alive. She gasped suddenly as she felt his warm lip against her neck again.

His touch was so firm and protective that she leaned in for that touch...that feeling again. She moaned as she felt him twirl his tongue on the pleasure points of her neck. Her feet felt weak and her mind fogged, all she could think of was the wonderful feeling. She whimpered as she felt his teeth gentle nip at the tender flesh. He sucked at her pale flesh until he was rewards with a deep moan from her.

**"The darkness covers all things" **he gave her a firm kiss on the back of her head before continuing **"It covers over pain, it conceals the evil it hides the shame and releases the heat of guilty and sadness...but only if you give into it"**

She turned to meet his face. All was confirmed as she looked back into the eyes of Bakura she could she him as the moon shone through her bedroom window. She tried to take a step backwards but her feet would not listen to her command. She stared wide eye as Bakura continued to hold her firmly against his tone chest.

**"Give into me Shizuka...I can make the pain die as your soul is covered with the numbness of shadows" **

He could make the pain go away? He could comfort her where others couldn't? It's not possible, she still remembers _him_ and she could never forgot his beautiful blue eyes. And yet, she felt safe within his strong arms, they were warm, firm and ironically comforting. Shizuka found herself craving his kiss again; forgetting of the fact she never wanted another in her life.

"Kiss me p-please" she pleaded him looking back into his dark eyes that flash as soon as the words fled her lips.

He greedily claimed her soft lips in a hungry wolf like manner. He harshly bit down on her lip making her cry out and giving him entrance to her deep craven. His tongue danced wildly with herself and it had totally shock him that she...Shizuka was this aggressive against his touch and he knew she craved him as much as he craved her.

His hands tangled in her soft auburn hair he pressed her closer to him almost as if he wanted to suck her very being within him. His hand wondered up her back into her shirt feeling her smooth skin underneath. He felt her fingertips curl into his silvery locks. He smirked into the kiss, she was quickly giving into the darkness and he would soon claim her...how he wanted her like he had her now.

He released her lips and took a step back. He saw in her eyes that she was panicking and he smirked at her foolishness for wanting an evil person such as himself. He was interested in her, at her vulnerable side, at her aggressive side and at her dark side.

"D-Don't leave me" she pleaded

**"Stop you're crying, tears are for the weak..."**

"...And anger is for the foolish..." Shizuka cut him off. He looked out of the side of his eyes then smirked watching her shiver under his gaze.

**"No anger is for the vengeful"** He took her small hand and kissed each finger deviously slow. She shivered again before asked him a question of his being.

"Are you true one of deception and darkness?" she couldn't help but ask, for if he was would he not have even looked at her. She watched him move towards her window.

**"The darkness is a place of shelter for those that want to mask their feeling, there desires and their sins. It knows no truth nor limits only holds the freedom of the wanting, the needing, the deceptive of the human heart...you are no longer the victim"**

She felt a slight shift in his sharp tone. Something he was hidden, something he didn't want to remember. She wanted that, she wanted to forget the pain, she want release...

And she found it in Bakura...just like she found it in Seto. They both held darkness in their heart, they both had something to hide and they both would stop at nothing to get what they wanted. And she wanted that, she loved Seto for that and she found that she al so craved for Bakura.

She desired him.

He was a refuge to her, but ironically he wasn't the knight in shining armor he was the blanket that covered her shivering body and the night that covered her tears. Shizuka walked over to him, looking at his lustful eyes she came to the conclusion...

He was her dark refuge.

**"Give into me Shizuka...I am the darkness" **At that her lips crash once again upon his and she felt that pleasure take over her, blinding her thinking ability. Her mind fogged and she realized that all the pain she had felt she instantly forgot.

The light she held within her, she forgot.

She forgot the loneliness...

She forgot the sadness...

And she was slowly forgetting _him_...

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**_Zelda-Jewel:_ **What did you guys think? It was something new I thought I would do. Please do not think of Shizuka as a whore or anything like that. Everyone tries to forget pain and sadness in one way or another...she is not a whore for wanting someone else to comfort her.

**(1)** Means thank you

**(2)** Same exact words as Seto used on her…makes you think if he was there at that time

**Note: I left sort of a cliffhanger. I really haven't decided to make this a chapter fic or not. So I'll leave it in the hands of the reviewers whether they see potential to keep writing or not. There are questions left open, like: Has Shizuka fully given herself to Bakura? How did Seto die? And will Bakura blacken Shizuka heart fully or will she lighten his? And what of Ryou? So there are still question that could be answered so once again it's left to the reviewers. **


End file.
